deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Registered contributor
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. Yea I know. If you want a full list to stalk me... Wookieepedia. Left because of Jxman or something annoyed me(he was like a head admin) the red vs Blue wiki the red vs blue fanon wiki(damn writers block) mods wiki nazi zombies wiki Terminator wiki Bioshock wiki Assassin's Creed wiki Medal of Honor wiki Mass Effect wiki Jurassic Park wiki(now known as Park Pedia) Kingdom Hearts wiki(just to talk to others) and possibly Gearspedia not sure if I just visited or actually edited. Hell maybe a few I can't even remember. Oh yea and the Black Ops wiki. And Left 4 Dead wiki and Battlefield wiki. I go everywhere. I always meet someone from the Call of Duty wiki.Sniperteam82308 05:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yea I'll edit a wiki and either it dies or the people there are assholes so I leave before anything else. Or its a primarily editing site hardlly no blogging or talking to each other.Sniperteam82308 05:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Reply Top of the morning mate.--JacktheBlack 10:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh my FUCKING god. Are you serious? A Combat Evolved Remake in HD? I wonder if they'll update the graphics as well. If they do anything to the voice work though I will go to 343 Industries and kill them all for failing their first game and ruining something that could have been great. And yea. Its hardly worth it in my opinion. I mean I don't really like the multiplayer maps. And Ascension is only alright. It only gets good after about Round 18.Sniperteam82308 15:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Best information ever.Sniperteam82308 20:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Only the older ones.Sniperteam82308 02:55, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I haven't bought a Grand Theft Auto since ... 3 was my last one. Besides this year I have other games to spend all my money on. Mass Effect 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Batman: Arkham City, Gears of War 3, Dragon Age II, and Battlefield 3. That along with any and all DLCs that I find in Call of Duty, Halo: Reach, or Dead Space 2. I will have no extra money by the end of this year I am sure. :P Sniperteam82308 03:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Most of those titles are PS3 exclusives... as soon as I get one I am buying the Metal Gear Solid 4 and Rising. I love the series but haven't been able to get the new games since they don't come out on PS and PS2 anymore. And I'm not a believer yet of the CE remake. As for Homefront I forgot! If I didn't already have a preorder I would add that to my list.Sniperteam82308 03:27, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure about Crysis. It looks good but looks can be decieving. I am downloading the demo to see how it is myself.Sniperteam82308 03:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I honestly haven't played nor heard of Crysis before 2 came with all sorts of promotional stuff.Sniperteam82308 03:45, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I just never did. Don't know why.Sniperteam82308 03:49, March 9, 2011 (UTC)